


Calling in the Bomb Squad

by Dragoncat (Dragoncat1991)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoncat1991/pseuds/Dragoncat
Summary: Team Galactic's resident admin couple have a little roleplaying game going on...but how will they explain it to their boss when he nearly catches them in the act? Contains smut, obviously. Also a few OCs. Also some humor. Read and review please!





	Calling in the Bomb Squad

"Look at that." A man with orange hair elbowed his sister and pointed at the scene across the room. A pizza delivery woman had just handed a box to a tall, dominant looking, piercing eyed man, who gave her a handful of cash and took the pizza into his office and closed the door. "Boss Cyrus ordered a pizza again. How much you wanna bet he'll end up throwing half of it away like he usually does?"

A teenage boy grabbed a fried poultry leg out of the bucket he was sharing with his parents. He took a bite out of it, chewed and swallowed, then shrugged. "I can probably finish it for him...after I'm done with this combusken."

"WOW. Mars, Saturn, you better be taking him to the doctor to see if he has a tapeworm!" The man, named Zavier, laughed between bites of his burger. He turned to his sister. "Right, Zoe?"

"I seem to recall when you were his age, your stomach was a bottomless pit too." Zoe said.

Saturn smiled and ruffled his son's hair. "Just eat what we have here, Merc." Merc pulled away from his father, his red eyes rolling in typical teen fashion.

Zoe smiled. "Hey, if he can stop the boss from wasting food, let him. Growing boys need to eat."

"Key word is 'if' though." Mars took a piece of the fried feeder combusken out of the bucket, looked at it, and gave it to Saturn. "Here." She didn't eat wings, they were too grisley for her liking. Saturn loved them though.

Saturn blinked. She had made eye contact for a bit too long there, what was going through her head? Did he even want to know? "I'm good, thanks. I'm full."

"That's the last piece in there, speaking of wasting food..." Mars took the wing back. "Somebody has to eat it." She paused, then smiled at Merc. "Maybe you can take it to Cyrus and trade it for the rest of the pizza."

"He actually gives it to me for free if I just pop into his office and ask him if he's going to eat all that. If last week is any indication."

"Oh, that's why I didn't see any pizza in the trash last week?" Zavier chuckled. "I guess I can take it. This burger was kinda small. Where's the beef? Seriously. I think they gave me a kids meal on accident!"

"It's a wing." Mars said.

"So? As long as it's edible I don't care." Zavier took the wing and popped it in his mouth. After he was done with it, he spit the bone out into the takeout container his burger came in and got up to throw the trash away. Meanwhile, Merc got up and headed toward Cyrus' office.

Zoe shook her head and smirked. "That burger looked a decent size to me. I think he's STILL in the bottomless pit stomach stage." She looked at Mars. "I swear, all the men here are going to eat us into a famine."

"Hey, I'm still here!" Saturn snapped.

Zoe shrugged. "Yeah, maybe not you or Cyrus. But that son of yours just might if he keeps this up. He has an excuse though. That brother of mine doesn't."

"Yeah, well, I highly doubt there'll be a famine. Quit exaggerating." Saturn said in an unamused tone.

Zoe finished her burger. "Oh, nothing to be offended about. Just teasing." She got up and threw her takeout container away, then followed Zavier to the TV and game room of the Galactic hideout.

"Slater..." Mars nudged Saturn playfully. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Something was up if she was calling him by his birth name instead of his Galactic admin space themed name.

"What, Marion?" He used her birth name to reply. She nudged him again in the ribs, this time harder and with a smirk on her face. "...What?" He repeated.

"Wanna play hide the sausage? I've been in the mood since before lunch."

He blinked. So THAT was what the extended eye contact was for. Since his vasectomy when Merc was seven, they had been somewhat regularly intimate. He'd had some of his "love juice" cyrogenically preserved in case they ever wanted another kid. There had been way too much drama over Merc existing because Cyrus wasn't thrilled with the idea of a "little brat" running around. He tolerated him now, but neither of them wanted to risk that again, so they'd made that decision. He had to admit, it was nice to have risk free intimacy when they could find a time to do so.

"Well, I suppose that sounds more fun than sitting around listening to Zavier yell profanity at the football game. Zoe too. Sometimes she's just as bad."

She laughed. "And you AREN'T vocal with basketball? Dude! Pot, kettle, black!"

"Eh, I guess so." He smiled. "Honestly though, Charon gets more obnoxious than any of us when he yells at us to shut up because he's trying to sleep. Why doesn't the old fart just nap elsewhere? I'll never understand that. Sure, his favorite recliner is in there, but still." Mars nodded. Saturn looked at her and winked. "Fire Eyes and the sheriff?"

"Grrr, baby." She nuzzled him tenderly. Once he had joked about getting frisky with toy handcuffs. He didn't expect her to go "oh yeah, that'd be hot." But she did, and now they had a "the dangerous villainess seduces the sheriff who's trying to arrest her" game going on once in awhile. He smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. They headed for his bedroom, he took the toy handcuffs out of their hiding place underneath the dresser, and then they went into one of the spare lounge rooms down the hall and locked the door behind them.

She sat on the couch, and he stood by the door. "Fire Eyes Marion! This is the police! Come out with your hands up!"

"Fat chance, copper! If you want me, you'll have to come get me!"

He approached her with a fast power walk and tackled her, snapping one side of the handcuffs around her left hand. The other side was attached to the arm of the couch. She flailed and acted like she was resisting, but aimed most of her pelvic movements upward in a sort of reverse dry hump. At one point their crotches were aligned. They grinded against each other and he kissed her forehead and gave her ear a quick nibble. Technically out of character, but foreplay was necessary.

He stood up and nodded at her. This was her cue to continue with her next line. "For a cop, you're kinda cute." She said. "What do you say to setting aside our differences right here and now?"

"Stop this nonsense, Fire Eyes!" His face didn't match his tone. His tone was accurate, he sounded enough like an angry cop resisting the advances of a slutty criminal, but his face said "I love you babe, can't wait to 'hide my sausage' in you." She wasn't going to critique, he wasn't an actor after all. God, those silver eyes of his...so hot, so sexy when they met hers like this.

He continued his line. "I will have you jailed. Without bail! You hear me?!" She felt an oozing wetness in her crotch. Usually by the time she noticed she was wet, he was hard and ready to go. The visible bulge in his pants confirmed this.

"You'd be lying if you said you didn't want me, Sheriff." She said in her best sultry tone. "Just look at you, you're rock hard. Give in. You know you want to." She reached for him with her free hand, unzipped his pants, and grabbed his erection and maneuvered it so it poked out of his boxer fly. He had the perfect penis in her opinion, about seven inches long with a smooth, adorable tip. Could've been thicker, but he was her champion stud, he'd figured out how to drive her wild with experience. Nobody could drill like he could. Nobody. It didn't matter that she had no one to compare him to. All that mattered was how well HER man drilled.

He paused the roleplay to give her a passionate kiss and take his pants off, but kept his boxers on. "You've been a bad girl." Again, his facial expression betrayed his words, which really didn't matter.

She smiled at his seductive wink. This was the part where the sheriff gave in...and showed the villainess the time of her life. "Then punish me." She rubbed his balls through the cloth of his boxers, then flicked the underside of his boner with enough force that it jiggled. She had done this the first time they did this roleplay as part of her character, and he told her afterward that he wanted her to do it every time from now on. "Punish me good."

He ripped her shorts and underwear off and noticed that she appeared slightly wetter than usual...she HAD been wanting this since before lunch though. Normally he'd also want her breasts exposed, but it wasn't absolutely necessary, and all he wanted now was to pound that oozing hole until he came.

His penis went in quickly and easily, with one deep thrust. She propped one of her legs up on the back of the couch and he held the other up as they humped and grinded against each other. Her internal bits started to pulsate around his shaft, which aroused him greatly and brought him to the point of no return. After he shot his seedless load into her, he let himself fall on to her and swore he heard the couch creak louder than it had been, almost a cracking sound.

But what he didn't hear at any time during the romp was any indicator of an orgasm from her. He'd feel guilty if he was the only one having a good time, especially since she initiated the sex in the first place. He pulled out and staggered to his feet. "Do you...need me to eat you out? Or something?" That sounded super unsanitary and almost made him gag thinking about it, but he'd do whatever it took...

"You're such a gentleman, you know that?" She gave him a tender smile. "Don't worry, I know I orgasmed. It was a little one, but it was there. About...ten seconds before you came, I felt it. And you have the most obvious cum face, so it's pretty easy to tell when that happens." She shifted on the couch. "I'd just have you use your hands if I didn't, no need to add your saliva to the fluids that are already there." His sigh of relief was so cute. "Now are you going to stand there with your dick hanging out, or uncuff me?

"Uh, yeah. To the latter. Just a sec..." He stuffed his now soft manhood back into his boxers and put his pants back on. The release button on the toy handcuffs didn't respond to his press. No big deal if one side malfunctioned. He tried the side attached to the couch. His eyes widened into a "sawsbuck in headlights" look. "I can't get them off!"

She blinked. "It's funny how you can match facial expressions to words after we're done, but not during. But not funny enough, just take them off."

"No, I'm serious! They're actually stuck!"

"They can't be!" She attempted to pull off the cuffs herself. "Dammit! Help me!"

He grabbed both ends of the cuffs and shook and pulled on them. If his pants weren't on, the pose he was in would make him look like he was trying to mount her again, but neither of them noticed. With a crack and thud, the support beam of the couch broke along with the arm the cuffs were attached to. She raised her still cuffed, but now free, hand. "Ugh, seriously? Crappy old couch! Get off me, please."

"At least you're free." He stood up.

She attempted to open the cuff on her wrist again. Still stuck. "Shut up and go get some wire cutters."

He went to the nearest tool closet for wire cutters while she put her shorts and underwear back on. Once the cuffs were cut, they left the room as fast as they could...and she nearly ran smack dab into Cyrus in the hallway. The boss stared. "I heard some ruckus back there. And you're running around like kids."

Cyrus' ice blue eyes...they could stare right into one's soul. Mars might've found him attractive in the past. But now she only had eyes for Saturn. Cyrus raised an eyebrow at her. "Uh, the couch broke." She said.

"Really."

"Yeah. I was sitting on it and it...just exploded!" Saturn stepped forward. "There was a bomb in it. I heard this cracking noise, and next thing I knew, I was on the floor."

Cyrus' eyes widened. Mars added to the story. "I saw a man in a bright orange suit the other day! He was wandering around the area. Team Flare must be trying to wipe out any potential rivals."

"Team Flare is from Kalos." Cyrus said.

Saturn hesitated for a moment. "Yeah, and they must be trying to expand into other regions."

"So, let me get this story straight. Team Flare has been sighted and they put a bomb in one of our couches in an attempt to weaken us and kill or severely main our admins. By rights, I should be their next target." For once, Cyrus actually looked worried. "You lucked out. That bomb must've been a weak dud. Or something." He turned and left.

\----

Zavier found Saturn on the deck of the hideout. It was a beautiful morning, so a lot of the Galactic members were out enjoying it. "Why is he out shooting baskets this early in the morning?" Zavier asked, pointing out Merc in the driveway with the basketball hoop. The fifteen year old was indeed shooting baskets, attempting layups, and doing the occassional granny shot.

Saturn took a drink of his coffee. "He already had his breakfast, if that's what you're worried about. He ate some pop tarts. At around six-thirty though, so he should be getting hungry again soon."

"I see." Zavier nodded. He looked like he really wanted to say something, but wasn't going to for some reason. Saturn blinked at him. And then Cyrus came charging out with wire cutters in his hand and wearing a bulletproof vest.

"Get up." Cyrus forced Jupiter and Zoe off one of the bigger outdoor couch benches. He threw the cushions off, looked underneath it, then went back inside without even putting it back together first. Both women had "seriously?" looks on their faces as they put it back together themselves.

"Oh, there goes Cyrus the Great showing his greatness again." Zavier rolled his eyes. Through the window, the light blue tufted head of the boss was visible bouncing around and disappearing out of view, then reappearing before moving away completely. He was still checking all the furniture for bombs. Saturn actually felt a little guilty.

After a brief pause, Zavier lowered his voice. "There wasn't actually a bomb, was there?"

"Oh, hell. How'd you figure that out...?"

"I found some broken toy handcuffs in that room. Damn dude, you're kinky."

"You will speak of this to NOBODY." Saturn knew his friend tended to babble anything and everything he heard all over the team. "I mean it."

"I'm surprised Mars likes that, actually." Zavier snapped his mouth shut at Saturn's death glare. "...Right. My lips are sealed. But you better tell the boss the truth before he drives us all nuts."

Saturn responded with a low growl. Yeah, he should...but he wasn't going to like it and it would be the most awkward report he ever had to make. "Go distract Merc for me. Play some one on one with him. And wish me luck..."


End file.
